


It's An Expression

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable idiots in love, Bottom Steve, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James Buchanan Barnes, I could marry you right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Expression

“ _James Buchanan Barnes_ ,” Steve’s voice comes out a bit hoarse and strained, but as equally loud as it has been the whole night. He pants, trying to catch his breath. “I could _marry_ you right now,”

Bucky freezes in his spot, with his one hand balancing himself on the bed and the other holding Steve’s hands pinned over his head. He blinks a couple of times, replays the words in his head to make sure he’s heard right.

Steve gasps, seeming shocked at himself. “I didn’t say anything. Forget that, that was stupid,”

"No," Bucky finally replies. He lets go of Steve’s arms and places his elbows on either side of him, re-aligning his body so he’s lying on top of Steve, covering him almost completely. "You want to marry me right now?" he asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I’m, um, I…" Steve stutters, staring at Bucky with his blue eyes open wide in surprise. "It’s an expression."

Bucky grins at him. “No, it’s not. Come on, tell me,”

"I mean it’s a little hard to think clearly when you - you know," Steve mumbles, nodding his head to gesture the situation between his legs.

Bucky kisses him. “Did you not mean it?” he whispers, dragging his fingers through his boyfriend’s blond hair. “Because - I’d like to, you know. Marry you.”

Steve visibly relaxes. “You’d like to marry me?”

"Yeah," Bucky nods. He leans down to kiss Steve, and grins at him again. "Steve Rogers, I could _totally_ marry you right now.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Это такое выражение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313429) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
